


The First Nun On Mars

by Morgan_Lungbarrow



Category: Call the Midwife, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Fresh Start, Gen, Mild Angst, weird crossover, why is Sister Frances so underused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Lungbarrow/pseuds/Morgan_Lungbarrow
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz crash land in 1965, Poplar, in the bedroom of a particular nun.Sister Frances has had a horrid day, and just wants to escape it all.The Doctor invites her onto the TARDISYou don't need to know a lot about either show to read this
Relationships: Frances (call the midwife) & Thirteenth Doctor, Julienne & Frances (Call the Midwife), Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The First Nun On Mars

**Author's Note:**

> Sister Frances deserves more attention. Once again I have written something instead of finishing what I started. Oh well. xx

The TARDIS landed with an almighty thump, Yaz’s paperwork scattering across the console room as her and the Doctor were thrown around. “All alright Yaz?” The Doctor leapt to her feet, brushing the dust off her coat and adjusting her braces. “I think so.” Yaz groaned, rubbing the back of her head. “What was all that about?”

“No clue, I set the course for the meringue restaurant, but, well.”

“I’ve got to be honest Doctor, I don’t appreciate severe turbulence like that. Where have we ended up?” The Doctor pressed a few buttons, until the TARDIS cooperated and showed them their location on the monitor. “Poplar, 1965. And it looks like there’s someone outside, come on.” She grabbed Yaz’s hand and hurried to the door. She’d missed this, more than anything. 

*

*

*

*

Sister Frances knocked gently on the door of Nonnatus house, it was a cold, dark evening and she had left her keys behind. There was no response, and she knocked louder, immediately regretting how loud it was against the quiet night. Sister Julienne opened the door with a warm but tired smile and beckoned her inside. “How has your day been Sister?” She asked, but to no response as Sister Frances ran upstairs, her bedroom door slamming behind her. 

“That’s unlike her.” Lucille noted, having narrowly avoided being knocked over on the stairs. 

“Yes, Nurse Anderson. I’ll go make sure she’s alright.”

She regretted it. The noise she had to make, the mistakes, and everything else on top. Sister Frances sat in the corner of her room, wiping away tears. She knew this was over, after what she had done today. Her father had been right, why did she ever think she would be able to do this? And now a poor mother was paying the price for her stupidity, she would never forgive herself. And that image would never leave her, the mother screaming and crying over her daughter, who should have been fine, who would have been fine if-  
Sister Julienne was sitting in front of her, she hadn’t even noticed her coming in. “My dear, what’s wrong?” She pulled the young nun into a hug. Sister Frances was beginning to wonder if her day could get anymore embarrassing. It wasn’t like she didn’t have the reputation.

They talked for a while, until Sister Julienne eventually convinced her to get some rest. She obeyed, that’s what she always did, but knew deep down she wouldn’t sleep. After writing in her diary, Sister Frances sat cross-legged in the centre of her narrow bed, staring at the wall and trying to ignore the self-hatred.

She hadn’t been aware of time passing, until Lucille walked in, now in her pyjamas. “Are you alright Sister? You do not seem yourself.”

“I’m fine, thank you.” A complete lie, but the truth was too complicated. “I thought you had plans to meet Cyril tonight?”

“I did, in fact he dropped me back here a little over an hour ago.”

“Oh.”

“How long have you been sitting there?”

“Um…”

“Sister, you need to sleep. “

“I know, I will.” There was a yell from the down the corridor.

“That will be Trixie burning herself on my straighteners again, I should go see she is alright. Good night Sister.”

“Goodnight Lucille.” And then she was alone again.

There was a sudden deafening crash as a cloud of dust filled her room. Sister Frances couldn’t help but stare. A police box. An actual police box, had appeared next to her dresser. The door swung open and a woman in ridiculous clothing hurried out, followed by another woman and plumes of smoke and steam. “Extractor fans on!” The woman, the one in ridiculous clothes yelled into the box. “Ah sorry about this!” She seemed to finally have noticed Sister Frances, still sitting on her bed, looking much like a deer in headlights. “We’ll be out of your way in just a moment.”

“Who are you?” She eventually worked up the courage to ask the two women, how she hated talking to new people. 

“I’m the Doctor, this is Yaz. Where are we?” The other one, Yaz, waved. 

“I’m Sister Frances… You’re… You’re in my bedroom.” She was now really hoping no one else was awake. 

“A nun? I was a nun once, that was a while ago. Anyway, we’ll be off, out of your way.”

“Wait, before you go, what is that thing?” Sister Frances pointed at the box.

“It’s my ship, a TARDIS. Travels in space and time. Pretty cool I think.” But then they were gone, the box disappearing and silence returning. The only sign they were ever there was the smell of smoke that lingered. Probably a good idea to open a window. 

Sister Frances stood at the window, feeling the cool breeze and listening to the clock strike twelve. She had always taken joy in counting, it calmed her nerves. 10, 11, 12, 13. That was wrong. But she could have sworn there was another chime. The sound of the box filled her room again, and she turned around to see the Doctor leaning against the doorway with a smile. “I was thinking, you could come with us? We can drop you back here not even a minute after you left. And you get to see the universe. What do you think? You could be the first nun on Mars.”

Sometimes, if her logical and sensible side was forgotten, Sister Frances let things go. It had been a long time since she had done anything for herself. Yet here she was, floating above the Earth, counting the stars.

She was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> As with a lot of my works, this is something I may come back to if people are interested. Please comment what you think. :-)


End file.
